


Workshop woes

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: One miqo'te learns what it's really like to craft an airship, and the end result isn't what she expected
Kudos: 2





	Workshop woes

"So that's really all I have to do?"

"Quite so ma'am! Assuming you provide the materials, the machines in your workshop will craft your brand new airship"

  
Sonia and the housing attendant went in circles with each other, the miqo'te not quite believing she would be allowed to build and fly an airship so easily. It was only until she got back to her Free Company's workshop she understood why it had been easy to get an airship license.

  
"Wood...and GLUE? This can't be right" Sonia's tail swished behind her in frustration, not wanting to believe she would be piloting an airship held together by glue. The recipe couldn't be wrong however, it was part of the workshop itself. Her eyes scanned over the list taking note of how much wood, iron....and glue, she needed. It was a long list, but she was determined to see it through.

  
Eventually she once again found herself in the snowy regions of Coerthas on the hunt for more materials. Checking her notebook once to make sure she was in the correct location, she looked around the snow covered rocks for anything shiny. The miqo'te didn't find exactly what she was looking for, she instead found a roegadyn sitting on some nearby boulders with a pickaxe in hand he waved her over.

  
"Hail lass, I see you're early as well!" loud and seemingly cheerful she approached him confused by his greeting.

  
Never one good at greeting new people Sonia finally spoke up, "Uhh Hiya, what do you mean by early? I'm just here looking for darksteel ore..."

  
"Well you've come to the right place that's for sure. Give it about...10 more minutes and you'll see" he spoke as if that made sense, but Sonia didn't question it. She sat nearby as he made small talk, her curiosty was growing as to how waiting was going to help her find what she was looking for.

  
When enough time had passed, a cluster of rocks nearby them started sparkling, "There we go, that'll be what yer lookin' for" 

  
"Wait...how does that work?!" Sonia frowned, clearly not understanding the finer points of mining. 

  
"Best not question it, don't wait too long now or it'll disappear" The big man was already mining a spot himself.

  
"Wait it goes away too?" She rolled her eyes and got to work, not wanting to waste any more time if it turns out the ore really does only appear for a short time.

  
"That's right, the next time it'll show up is around 1 in the mornin', truth be told I even hear there are plants and trees that do similar things"

  
"You have got to be kidding me"

  
He wasn't as she would eventually find out, after mining what little was available the miqo'te left but would eventually have to return many times to gather everything she needed. In time she had enough materials to complete the airship.

  
"The parts all seem a bit small, but maybe when I add the last bit it'll be fully functional and ready for me to fly" she was talking to the stationary mammet that was in the workshop with her, it never responded but she was slightly crazy after waiting up all night for ore and wood to suddenly appear like magic. 

  
Placing the last ingots into the machine, she watched as it assembled the last piece of the airship, before she brought the rest of the parts over and it began gluing them all together. She walked over to the Voyage control panel where it displayed a tiny version of the airship when it was finished. 

  
"Automatic voyage details"

  
She reread the display once more, "Automatic....voyage"

  
_Automatic_.

  
If Sonia could have tossed the airship into a trash can she would have, "I can't even fly you?! There's no way! I must've missed something super important" she stomped her way out of the workshop and back to the housing attendant. After enduring a brief summary of what Sonia's issues was, he responded.

"Well of course it's automatic! It's too small for someone to pilot and even if you did it's much too dangerous. It's made with glue after all"

  
Sonia's mouth hung open unable to form any word.

  
"You finished this fairly quickly, you might be interested in creating a submarine next! It functions pretty much the same way! No piloting necessary"

  
She didn't wait for him to finish that sentence, Sonia had already turned her back contemplating chucking her pickaxe off the cliffs of the Goblet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Timed nodes are the worst


End file.
